


Who is that in the back of the car?

by Margorobron



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-01
Updated: 2016-06-01
Packaged: 2018-07-11 14:09:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7055737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Margorobron/pseuds/Margorobron
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Having returned from a fun day at the theme park, who is that in the back of the car?<br/>The boys return from a fun day at the theme park to share their experiences with Vic and Adam and then there was the matter of the bear!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Who is that in the back of the car?

**Author's Note:**

> Robert and Aaron need some fun on their own for a change and they make the most of it.

Robert and Aaron were sitting outside the pub, pint in hand, enjoying the warm evening sun.  
“I don’t get it “Aaron said. “I would’ve jumped at the chance of going to a theme park at her age, not that anyone ever offered to take me.”  
“Maybe she didn’t fancy the company” Robert suggested.” Let’s face it, I’m not her favourite person for a start!”  
“I asked her if that was the problem” Aaron said guilty.  
“Oh gee, thanks” said Robert. “Ok fair enough. I can take that. Presumably that wasn’t the problem then.”  
“No, she just didn’t want to go.” said Aaron feeling rather sad. He had suddenly come up with this brilliant idea of having fun with his sister and with Robert at the same time, a perfect opportunity for a day of bonding for the three of them. A big bubble of light and fun burst all round him when his sister Liv turned down the offer. At first he just felt deflated but as time had passed, he was trying to fathom out whether there was something behind the total lack of interest. She couldn’t have had anything else planned. What sort of fun could she have with Gabby that would come anywhere near a day at a theme park.”  
“Maybe she just wants to feel her feet a bit,” suggested Robert, “instead of being dependent on you. If she’s going to live here she’s got to be able to occupy herself without you sometimes.”  
“Yeah, I suppose,” Aaron replied thoughtfully, but not entirely convinced. He sighed.” You must be right” he decided.” What harm could she possibly come to staying here with Gabby.”  
“Hmmm” said Robert” Well let’s not dwell on the capabilities of Gabby. My step sister’s daughter does leave a lot to be desired at times”  
“Well thanks for that” said Aaron frowning at Robert. “That really boosts my confidence!”  
“Sorry “said Robert with a laugh, putting his arm round Aaron’s shoulders and drawing him towards him briefly.” Pity really “he continued.” I was quite fancying a day at the theme park”  
“You were? “Aaron was more than a little surprised.” I thought you hated the idea by your response when I suggested it”  
“It kinda grew on me “Robert replied.” At least it would have been a day out with you. And those are few and far between at the moment.”  
Aaron’s face fell. “Yeah I’m sorry about that” he said. “Liv seems to be taking up a lot of my time.”  
“You can say that again!” Robert said softly.  
“We can still go to the theme park,” Aaron suggested, raising his eyebrows, his bright eyes sparkling as Robert turned his head to look at him.  
“Just so you can show off I suppose,” said Robert” and win the biggest teddy they have there.”  
“Well there’s always that I suppose,” Aaron grinned.” I never could resist a good challenge, although I have a feeling a bigger one would be to get you on the highest roller coaster they possess!  
“Ugh,” groaned Robert.” My tummy is turning over at the thought of it. I’m never that good on heights! Have you ever been there? Do you know what they’ve got?”  
“No idea, “said Aaron. He finished the last of his pint.” Shall we take these inside? It’s getting a bit chilly now the sun’s gone.”  
Robert similarly swallowed the dregs of his drink.” Yep,” he said”. I’m going to Google the theme park. See what’s there. “  
Aaron grimaced.” Oh good” he said “So you are going to be spouting statistics at me for the next hour!”  
“My round “shouted Robert, who was almost at the door of the pub already. Aaron sighed but smiled to himself as he felt an evening chill run down his spine, glad to be heading for the warmth of the pub.

 

“Are you sure you don’t want to come with us today?” asked Aaron  
“The roller coaster is the biggest in the UK” added Robert.  
But Liv was determined she was going to spend her day with Gabby so left them to it to enjoy their fun day.  
“Time to go then” said Aaron.” You can drive.”  
“Do you want to take a packed lunch? “suggested Chas.  
“Mum we aren’t going to the beach,” laughed Aaron. “They have places there where you can buy stuff!”  
“Ok” said Chas, jokingly sounding put out. “Well, have a nice day then. Bring me back some candy floss if you can find any!”  
“Bye “shouted Robert from the door way.  
“Candy floss? I’m sure she’s convinced we are going to the beach!” Aaron said following him.” See you later mum.”  
Chas smiled to herself as she thought that finally the two boys were getting a day to themselves.

**********************

The drive to the theme park was uneventful with carefree banter and one or two innuendos thrown in. The place was signposted well, so there wasn’t even any fall out as to whether it was left or right at the next roundabout. Robert and Aaron soon found themselves parked up, paid for and standing inside the theme park ready for the off.  
Aaron surveyed the scene, his eyes becoming wider as he took in all the sights. Robert watched him grinning at the great pleasure the place was already giving him before they had even started.  
Suddenly Aaron became aware of Robert watching him.  
“What?” he asked and Robert beamed at him happily.  
“What do you want to do first?” he asked rather than explain.  
“Spoilt for choice” was the reply.” Do you want a ride or a competition?”  
“Let’s find a ride” said Robert.” We don’t want to get cluttered up too soon with your giant teddy, do we!”  
“Aaron giggled. “You know I’m going to do this now don’t you “he said. “You’ve definitely made it into a challenge!”  
Robert laughed.” Why am I not surprised?” he said.  
“Let’s go over that way “Aaron pointed.” See what we can find.”  
Robert took his hand and Aaron looked at him.  
“I’m allowed to do that, yeah?” he asked hesitantly.  
“Course you are,” Aaron smiled, giving his hand a squeeze and they set off with excitement towards the first ride of the day.  
***************************************  
Hours later, Vic and Adam were heading to the Woolpack. Vic actually had a few hours off and it was bank holiday, so she was determined to make the most of it. The arrangement made with Marlon was that she could miss out on the early shift but as they were planning a meal in the pub anyway, she could see how busy it was and Marlon would then consider whether he could cope with the rush on his own. People in Emmerdale tended not to have meals in there on bank holidays but would venture in to town for a slap up meal instead or if they felt really lucky, enjoy a home prepared BBQ to make the most of the great outdoors in the sunshine. Today had been a scorcher and the familiar charcoal smell was wafting through the air as Vic and Adam neared the pub.  
Just at that moment a car horn sounded and they turned to watch Robert approaching.  
“Here come Rob and Aaron,” Vic said waving. ”That was good timing!”  
“Yeah, “said Adam” but who’s that in the back? “  
“I don’t know” said Vic, peering. “It doesn’t look like Liv.”  
They stopped and waited while Robert parked the car and Aaron got out.  
“Hiya” shouted Adam.” Had a good day?”  
“How was the theme park? asked Vic.  
“Brilliant!” said Aaron beaming. “Best day I’ve had in ages. You must come too next time”  
“What is Robert doing?” Vic asked. He was rummaging in the back of the car. Who ever was sitting there seemed to be having trouble getting out. “Rob” she called. ”are you ok?”  
Robert replied from the depths of the back seat but Vic had no idea what he was saying.  
“Aaron!” came a screech from the car causing Aaron to scoot around to the other side, grinning at Adam and Vic.  
Robert quite red faced emerged from the back of the car with a few shoves from Aaron. A minute later Aaron also appeared dragging out behind him the biggest teddy bear Vic and Adam had ever seen.  
“Oh my god!” they both exclaimed together.  
“Don’t tell me. You won that, didn’t you mate!” grinned Adam.  
Aaron pushed the teddy into Robert’s arms and closed the car door. Robert staggered under it being unable to see where he was going. Another shove from Aaron cleared him from the car whilst he squirmed as Aaron searched in his pockets for the car keys.  
“Are you sure you put them in your pocket?” he asked. Some sort of mutter in reply coming from behind the bear sounded a little uncertain.  
Aaron checked the through the car window.  
“You muppet!” he said. “They’re still in the ignition! You just wanted me to search your pockets didn’t you!” Adam and Vic looked at each other and Vic raised her eyebrows.  
Another shove moved Robert from the car’s front door as Aaron retrieved the keys and proceeded to lock the car.  
“What did you say?” said Aaron in reply to a mutter from the bear.  
“Oh for God’s sake! Give him to me! “  
Vic by now was standing with her arms folded while Adam just enjoyed the pantomime being performed in front of them.  
Aaron set off towards the pub with the bear somewhat jammed under his arm as Robert looked helplessly at the onlookers, holding out both arms at his sides.  
“Robert! Door!” everyone heard and Robert hurried off to obey. Vic and Adam looked at each other laughing as Vic took Adam’s arm and they followed their friends into the pub.  
Several minutes later, the five of them were sitting in a booth, Adam having bought the first round and carried the glasses to the table.  
“I didn’t get any for him, “he gestured to the bear, “I assumed he was underage!”  
“Oh please don’t encourage him!” Aaron groaned, as a beaming Robert wrapped his arm around the bear saying,” Aww, Uncle Adam is being mean to you!”  
Aaron rubbed his face and gave Robert a “really?” look.  
“What?” Robert asked, before looking a little crestfallen. “I’m only playing” he said.  
Aaron laughed. ”So am I,” Aaron said, giving Robert a hug.” I’m glad you like him.”  
Robert smiled back at him then.  
“ Well yous two have obviously had a good day!” Vic commented.  
Robert stretched his legs out straight under the table and put his arms behind his head releasing a deep sigh.  
“I can’t think when I’ve been happier” he smiled at Vic.” I really can’t.” He then smiled at Aaron, resting a hand on his knee.  
“So, let’s have the full story then and tell us how you added What’s it to your family.” said Adam. “What’s he called anyway?”  
“Bertie!” said Robert, beaming again.  
“Bertie? “gasped Aaron. “What the hell sort of name is that?!”  
“It’s his name. I think it suits him,” replied Robert, another crestfallen look spreading across his face. “You don’t think so?”  
“Rob, it’s a fine name” said Aaron, tapping the hand which was still on his knee.  
“So come on. What did you do?” asked Vic.  
“Well, we parked the car and went through the gate to pay the man…….  
“Robert what the hell’s got in to you? “asked Vic. “Just the highlights will do or we will still be here for breakfast!”  
“Ah. “Robert did a bit of a shuffle in his seat. “Sorry,” he said. I’m er just happy that’s all. I don’t do happy very often.” He put his head down.  
“Awww Rob no. Don’t be like that. It’s lovely to see you happy. Please don’t stop it. Sorry. I didn’t mean it like that.” Vic reached over and rubbed her brother’s arm fondly.  
“So, “said Adam, “what did you do?”  
Aaron took up the story.  
“We went on this ride where you get into this little boat thing and you slide along on a shallow amount of water. The boat spins a lot and aquaplanes. We were holding on like grim death, weren’t we, Rob!” Robert nodded.  
“ Then there was this other ride. You had to climb up a massive load of steps and then it said you could choose one of three routes to get back down, with the third being the scariest.”  
Aaron stopped to glance at Robert, who was watching him intently as he was telling his story.  
“Which did he choose? Number 3. Was that a good move? Oh no! This thing did lots of twists and turns and sudden drops. Lucky we hadn’t just eaten! It just suddenly swooped, didn’t it! “  
Robert nodded, eyes wide, knowing what was coming next.  
“Well then we suddenly got plunged into total darkness! And the thing carried on doing the twisting and turning, but then! We did this horrendous nose dive in the dark, into nowhere and there was this massive scream, wasn’t there Robert!”  
“That so wasn’t me!” said Robert.”  
“Oh, it so was! “replied Aaron, “Right in my ear! I’m surprised I haven’t gone stone deaf because of it! If that wasn’t bad enough, straight away after this we found ourselves back out into bright sunlight, didn’t we, Robert.” Robert nodded, eyes still wide with expectancy. “Well of all the embarrassing situations, He was practically on my lap hanging on to me for sheer life! Weren’t you, Robert!” Robert grinned broadly and nodded.  
He looked over to Vic and Adam.” Scary! “he said.  
“And we went on this ship type thing, didn’t we.” said Aaron.  
“Oh yes” said Robert, “and all of a sudden the whole thing turned upside down! And we were so high up we were looking down at the tops of the trees and all these ant sized people were walking around down below! “Robert continued the narrative.  
“Then we went on this ride in a car type thing, going up and down and swooping over steep climbs and drops like going over mountains and then we plunged into deep forest,” he said. “Didn’t we Aaron.”  
“The forest was almost as black as that cave thing but it was natural trees so you could sort of see a bit. This ride was full of families with little kiddies and just like the other one we suddenly came out of the darkness into full daylight, didn’t we Aaron!”  
Aaron looked rather sheepish at this point. This time it was his turn to know what was coming next.  
“We should ‘ve learnt from the time before, but we didn’t.” Robert continued. “We were suddenly out in the daylight again and what was Aaron doing? He was in full snog mode and where might his hand have been? Had a fair handful too!”  
“Hey no! Too much information mate! My poor wife will be having nightmares! “Adam said.  
Then they all laughed again.  
“And then Aaron decided it was time to win a teddy.” Robert continued. “We knew when we got there that he was going to win one. “  
“Well you did sort of challenge me!” Aaron added in.  
“I did,” Robert agreed, “But there should have been a limit on how many goes you got at it.”  
“I didn’t have that many!” protested Aaron.” Anyway, to see your face when I handed it to you was worth every penny.!”  
Robert gave a very small loving smile to Aaron, at which point Vic just had to say” aaahh” happily.  
“And then we had to try to get him home.” Aaron said.  
“Well he’s so awkward to carry,” said Robert. “Honestly! You can’t see where you are going if you carry him!”  
“So we carried him between us, didn’t we “said Aaron, “Swinging him like a little kid.!”  
Robert giggled and looked towards Vic and Adam. “People were looking at us. I’ve no idea why!”  
“Couldn’t begin to guess”, said Adam.  
“Glad I wasn’t with you!” added Vic. “I would’ve died of embarrassment!  
Just then a familiar click of heels could be heard on the pub floor and Chas appeared from the back room. Approaching their table, she said,” I knew you must home. I could hear you laughing from out back. Who’s he? I presume you won him?”  
“I did!” grinned Aaron.  
“I suppose it’s for Liv is it?”  
“No, actually it isn’t. It belongs to Robert.”  
“Did you want to give him to Liv?” Robert asked.  
“No of course not. He is definitely yours, Rob, “Aaron insisted.  
“Did you hear that Bertie? You can stay with me!” said Robert happily.  
“Bertie?” Chas said, “That’s his name? Did he come with a name? Tell me you didn’t really choose it!”  
Robert and Aaron looked at each other. “What’s wrong with Bertie?” they both asked.  
“Nothing at all” said Chas. “ Bertie it is then”  
Chas refrained from asking what Robert intended doing with It, but instead continued,  
“He is a little large isn’t he. You’re going to need a king sized bed for the three of you.”  
Adam and Vic roared with laughter. Robert and Aaron looked at each other but said nothing.  
“Oh, Aaron!” Robert suddenly said and leaned over to Aaron to whisper in his ear. Aaron nodded and took the car keys which had been offered to him.  
“Don’t go away!” said Aaron. “I’ll be right back!”  
Aaron scrambled out of his seat and made for the front door. Chas, Vic and Adam looked at each other expectantly as Robert smiled at everyone.  
Aaron returned very quickly with some pink bags, one of which he gave to his mum.  
“You got my candy floss!” she squealed, “I love this stuff! Thank you!”  
“Some for you too,” said Aaron, handing two bags to Vic and Adam.  
“Thank you” said Vic and Adam together.  
“This one’s for Liv” Aaron showed everyone the last bag.  
“Anyway, “said Chas, “I really hate to be the one to burst your lovely bubble, but I need to speak to you ASAP. Please.” And Chas turned to return to the back room, “Thanks for this, “she threw over her shoulder, “ I really do love this stuff!”  
Aaron groaned. “Why can’t we just have some fun?” he states. “Why must something always spoil it? What can have happened now?”  
Aaron began to move out from the table.  
“Aaron!” Robert stops him. “Don’t forget Bertie!”  
Aaron sighed.  
“Rob it’s not that tricky! Come out the way then!” Robert climbed out from the seat as Aaron grabbed Bertie’s paw whilst Vic gave him a boost from behind. They managed to squeeze him out.  
“Thanks Vic”, Aaron said. “Hopefully we will be back in a bit. If not thanks for sharing our day with us. You made it even more fun. Didn’t they.” He turned smiling to Robert and lifted his arm so Robert could move over beside him and similarly put an arm round him too.  
“Mate, we’ve loved it, haven’t we Vic.” Adam replied.  
“Haven’t laughed so much in ages!” Vic agreed “and it’s so lovely to see the two of you so happy!”  
“It really does feel good to be happy again after all the crap we’ve had, doesn’t it Rob.”said Aaron.  
“It certainly does, “Robert agreed.  
“I hope it doesn’t get ruined for you” Vic said, motioning towards the back room.  
“I’ve a feeling that whatever it is, Liv will be involved” Aaron sighed.” See you soon.”  
“Byeeeeeeee” everyone said. Aaron began to manoeuvre Bertie, taking his arm off Robert. “Go on then” he said to Robert. “Let’s get this over with.”  
Adam and Vic watched the little party go through to the back room.  
“That was just so perfect”, Vic said to Adam, after they had gone.” So happy together.”  
“I never thought I would say it Vic, but even I can’t deny how much they love each other.”  
“You admit it at last” Vic hugs her husband who plants a kiss on her forehead.  
“I’ve known it for ages,” he said” so I just hope things work out for them. All I want is for Aaron to be happy and if that means I get your brother, too, then so be it.”  
They both jumped and looked at each other in horror when they heard a huge shout from the back room.  
“I’m going to kill her!”


End file.
